This invention relates to devices for producing heating, wherein a fluid releases heat and another fluid gains heat.
The art of generating heat has seen a variety of devices, using the compression of a gas with temperature increase, and subsequent condensing of the fluid, as the means for providing the heat. These devices are inefficient in that they require large amounts of work for their operation.